Speechless
by ArsenicIcing
Summary: Yuki and Mitsunari are lovers and live together in an apartment. It's date night and Yukimura's "comfy" dress style dosen't live up to Mitsunari's expensive standards, which gets Yukimura into a lot of trouble. Cheezy with lots of smutt as usual. This will be a short fic.


"Alright, ready to go, Yukimura? "I had planned a special day for us, going out and all that crap. I get dressed up, as I usually do. I wouldn't be caught dead in anything under 20000¥. I always have to fight with Yukimura to dress properly. He doesn't seem to get it. Fucking dumb ass kid. If he didn't have such a great ass I wouldn't even bother.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going in that shit?" I growl. He is wearing sweat pants and a t-shirt again! Not on my watch! I pin him against the wall.

"Take it off."

"Oh stop, Mitsunari. It's not even that bad! I mean, we're going to enjoy ourselves, right? And plus, this is comfy!"

"You've got to be fucking kidding me. You look like a high school student."

"B-but I am a high school student!"

"You don't have to dress like an idiot though! Good God!"

I grab his long hair, and pull hard, yanking him and leading him all the way through the kitchen to the laundry room.

"If you're going to wear that, you might as well wear dirty clothes. You look like a total slob. I won't allow you to be seen with me in public."

"B-but..."

I shove him back hard. I hear him hit something, and I know he can't move back any further. I shut the door behind us.

"So, are you going to change?"

"What!? No!"

He is really starting to irritate me...

"a-ah! Stop! Mi-Mitsunari!" Yukimura whines at me, his voice sweet and innocent. I have him up against the washing machine. I slide my arms around him, pulling him close to me.

"You're such a bad boy, Yuki. I'm going to have to punish you. Hard."

His face turns red immediately. I could feel him start to get hard, beneath those stupid sweat pants.

"After this, you're going to have to promise to dress like a real man. Not a boy."

I lift him up, sitting him on the washer, watching him spread his legs for me. I get as close as I can, and pull his pants off; and then his shirt.

"How does it feel to be naked in front of me? At least this time you look decent! Hah..."

He blushes madly again. I position myself to pleasure him with my mouth, making sure to tease him with my tongue. He's such a stupid child. He doesn't even know how to be dirty yet. He always lets me do whatever I want. I rush my hands all over his body. He whines and shivers under my touch. I am usually rough on purpose, showing him who's boss, but tonight, even though I really am pissed at him, I'm going to take a more sensual approach at first, and then give it to him good.

"I-I'm sorry Mitsunari! I-I promise to—" I swallow his whole member. Speechless. How cute.

He grabs a tight hold onto the sides of the machine. His body jerking upwards, towards my warmth.

"h-ah...M-mitsu—uuwaah!" Tears pour from his eyes. He always cries.

"Stop being such a baby. Enjoy it. Like a man." His stomach and abdomen heave, sweat dripping already as I touch him, stroking his body gently while sucking his hard cock. The sharp gasps he makes are starting to get me off.

"a-ah. N-no!...not like that.."

I lick the tip in circles, knowing he can't handle the sensation at all. I flick my tongue on his slit, over and over. He grabs my shoulders, try to stop me, shake me, anything. He's losing his mind. I go down on him again, sucking his whole member up and down. His grip on me is tight. I know he's ready to release. I give one last quick lick up his shaft, and then start to pump him with my right hand. I use my other hand to pull his face close to mine, kissing him so he can taste himself, and the sweat. He kisses me back, sloppily, because he's hardly able to breathe.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson now, Yuki. Get ready."

I pull him to me, his ass right on the edge of the washing machine. I reach behind him and turn it on, regular settings, not giving a fuck about wasting water or any of that shit. I keep pumping his cock until he can't calm down. I let go and he cries out, frustrated. He's so close. We're so close together. He wraps his legs around me, and I unzip my pants as quick as I can. I'm already on his entrance, barely closing any gap between us as I thrust inside him.

"M-mitsunari!"

Yukimura can't contain himself, and releases as he feels me penetrating deep inside him. I find it kind of hot, the way he always leaves a mess. I pull out and slam back into him, the vibration of the washer just now starting to shake us both. He leans back on the machine, feeling the full throttle toss him as I pump in and out of him. I listen to him pant hard, still barely breathing. He makes soft, cute whining noises, that are irresistible to me. I pump harder, in and out. I try to never make a scene, even in front of my sweet Yuki, but tonight I can't hide my utter excitement. I know I'll be cumming soon, and I want to give him a full load. So I slow my pace, making sure to go as deep in as I possible can, with each thrust. He grabs onto the sides of the washing machine, in a dire attempt to cool his heated lust. I'm ramming him hard again, finding it hard to keep that slow steady pace from a few seconds before. I try again, this time holding his legs, making sure to bury myself deep within him each time. I feel ready to release, so I give him a quick couple of thrusts before slamming into his ass hard and filling him with a hot load.

"M-mitsu-"

"Y-yuki..."

We're both spent at this point. I look at him lying there in front of me. He seems fragile almost, but only for a second. He get up quickly and starts kissing my neck and face all over.

"Mi-mitsunari..." He's so out of breathe he can't get anything by my name out of his mouth. I know what he wants though.

He keeps his legs wrapped around me and I pull him close up to my chest and carry him to the bedroom.

We lay on the bed exhausted, but happily together.

"So much for date night." I say, mostly kidding.

"You're just mad because you didn't get to show off." Yukimura can speak just fine now. He lays on his side and rubs my chest.

"Hey! You didn't even take your clothes off! You're gonna be all sweaty now!"

"Oh you like that don't you, Yuki?"

"W-what? N-no! Mitsunari!"

He whines and tries to bat me away as I grab his hand and move it under my now somewhat sweaty shirt.

"a-ah!"

He makes a strange face at me and I laugh and let him go.

"Let's get changed and just relax."

"Great! I'll make dinner!"

"Oh no. Not this time. I won't have you burning the apartment down like last time."

"You put the fire out just fine last time. I don't see what the big deal was!"

I laugh and get off the bed to remove my clothing and change.

"We'll order take out."


End file.
